robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Madlooney6
Welcome to Robot Wars Wiki! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contribution to the Weld-Dor page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please familiarise yourself with Robot Wars Wiki Policies - These are found in the sidebar, or under Category:Policy. These are the law around here, so you would do well not to break them. :Bored? The Job List has the list of ongoing projects to help with, as well as pages badly in need of edits. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :-- Toon Ganondorf (Talk) 09:45, 8 February 2011 I've added a picture of a machine called roobarb, is it the same team as the one that competed in series 6, extreme 2 and 7? Images Thanks for the images you've uploaded, but there are a couple of issues. Firstly, could you please make sure the images have appropriate names rather than a bunch of letters and numbers? Also, do you actually know when all these pictures were taken so that I know how to categorise them? Christophee (talk) 12:02, October 7, 2011 (UTC) :I'll add when they was taken, I'll go back to the team tornado website. User:Madlooney6 ::Thank you very much, that would help a lot. Christophee (talk) 16:09, October 7, 2011 (UTC) :::Do you know when File:Nipper.jpg and File:Roobarb DRG.jpg were taken? Also, do you have any information about Humphrey 3? There's nothing about it on the page except the image you've added. Thanks. Christophee (talk) 11:30, October 8, 2011 (UTC) ::::I saw that a picture of humphrey 3 on the tornado website, roobarb on the tornado website and that oliver steeples site for little nipper, it's on griffons page, the link at the bottom. User:Madlooney6 :::::Thanks for adding the extra info to the pages. It helped me a lot with the categorisations and made the pages more informative. Christophee (talk) 00:12, October 9, 2011 (UTC) Arena Sorry, you need 500 mainspace (article) and file edits combined to contribute in the arena. If you ask Christophee nicely he might grant you an exception, but given your low edit count I don't think that'll happen. I think the edit count rule was unknown to you when you discovered the forums, and I am sorry to strike your votes, but I have to abide by rules.--'' STORM II '' 17:02, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Shuriken Yes I did, that was a picture of Bot-Ugly not Shuriken. Matt Talk to me 21:43, January 11, 2012 (UTC) :It doesn't look anything like Bot-Ugly. Bot-Ugly had that large spiked clamp-thingy, whilst the markings on Shuriken's spinning blades are very distinctive. CrashBash (talk) 07:36, January 12, 2012 (UTC) ::Well I stand corrected, I could only judge on the name. Matt Talk to me 07:40, January 12, 2012 (UTC) :::I wouldn't add a picture to a page if it wasn't appropriate or linked to page in question. Even if the file name is wrong. Madlooney6 (talk) 21:18, February 5, 2012 (UTC) Image Duplicates Why have you added duplicates of certain unused images to the wiki? Datovidny (talk) 16:29, January 12, 2012 (UTC) :Because the pictures weren't showing up when Isearch for them when I was editing the the pages, so I saved them and re–uploaded them. Madlooney6 (talk) 11:57, January 17, 2012 (UTC) ::If you could mark those duplicates, I'll get rid of them. Matt Talk to me 21:30, January 12, 2012 (UTC) :I'll do that tomorrow. Madlooney6 (talk) ::In future, if you want to mark an image for deletion, could you add to the top of the page instead of just adding text telling someone to delete it. Then admins will be able to see the files on the list of candidates for deletion. Thanks. Christophee (talk) 18:37, January 15, 2012 (UTC) :Will do. Madlooney6 (talk) 09:38, January 16, 2012 (UTC) Slideshow I love the slideshow on the Team Iron Awe page. I didn't even realise it was possible to do that. Maybe we should think about replacing the old galleries with slideshows, and maybe add them to a few other pages too. Christophee (talk) 15:24, January 24, 2012 (UTC) Slideshow I really like the slideshows that you've done on the team pages. I would be indebted if you would do them with the rest of the team pages. Matt Talk to me 16:29, January 24, 2012 (UTC) I'll do them tomorrow. Madlooney6 (talk) Team pages I've done all th team pages. Madlooney6 (talk) Edits In one day, I've gone from 269 edits to 330 edits, awesome. Madlooney6 (talk) Team Pages They add lots of pictures without cluttering the page. Right on.RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 03:29, January 26, 2012 (UTC) :Well earned, congratulations. If you could please put these slideshows whenever you see a gallery elsewhere on the wiki: Robot Wars: The First Wars/Grand Final would be a good place to start. Once again, congratulations on the award, and I hope you will earn many more here. Matt Talk to me 07:42, January 26, 2012 (UTC) ::Congratulations on the award. In case you weren't aware, you may display your new award on your userpage if you so wish. Christophee (talk) 14:28, January 26, 2012 (UTC) Enough While I appreciate that you put all the Robot Wars videos into playlists, it's not necessary to keep spamming your message on everybody's talk page. Please don't anymore. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 15:16, January 29, 2012 (UTC) :If you really want to display your playlists somewhere so people can see them, post it on the forums in the Pits or Pit Tables section. Then people can consult the list there if they feel it would be useful to them. Christophee (talk) 15:51, January 29, 2012 (UTC) Terrafonics I've added the cleanup tag to it just for rephrasing here and there, but you did OK. Matt Talk to me 17:07, February 1, 2012 (UTC) :I would have suggested it on Talk:UK Series Teams first, but it's done now so never mind. Christophee (talk) 15:19, February 2, 2012 (UTC) Edits 33 edits until I'm allowed to comment in the arena. Madlooney6 (talk) 14:01, February 5, 2012 (UTC) :While you may be nearing 500 edits, we only include mainspace and file, and that total comes to 274. Keep going, you won't find it long until you can post.--'' STORM II '' 14:11, February 5, 2012 (UTC) :Can you post the link to the thing that can check my edits on here please? Madlooney6 (talk) 10:48, February 6, 2012 (UTC) ::The page you're looking for is . Christophee (talk) 11:09, February 6, 2012 (UTC) :::Thanks. Madlooney6 (talk) 11:24, February 6, 2012 (UTC) Signature Are you aware that your signature needs to link to somethings, being your user page and talk page? Here's how: Open up and paste this code in (without the tags or you screw the signature): Madlooney6 (talk), producing this: Madlooney6 (talk) There is a "custom signature" box or something along those lines that you need to check otherwise the signature comes out as a formula. If you want something flashier, leave it with me and I'll produce it for you no questions asked.--'' STORM II '' 20:14, February 6, 2012 (UTC) :I know how to my signature, I was just wondering what would be displayed if I only used the double line and four wavy line thing. Madlooney6 (talk) ::That's only three tildes you signed with. It only produces your signature. Four tildes is what you should be using, in fact, you shouldn't need to use three tildes at all. ::While I'm here, would you like a customised signature? I can make "Mad" one colour and "looney" a different colour, and I cn make them link to different places too. Let me know if you want one, and if you do, what colours you would like.--'' STORM II '' 20:44, February 6, 2012 (UTC) ::Yes please. Madlooney6 (talk)